A little lie in the name of love!
by ksanta
Summary: Laxus has to help Natsu in his heat. Little does he know that Natsu might have lied, but why? What's Natsu's reason? Yaoi! Natsu x Laxus!. M for a reason! (don't own the image)


**Hey guys, just so you know, this is my first yaoi fanfic so don't be harsh on me, please. This is**_** M**_** for a reason, so if you don't like yaoi and stuff, well sorry, not my problem.**

**Laxus and Natsu might be a little out of character. I don't know how this story will end up, but I hope it's not THAT bad. :D**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Hope you like it.**

Laxus POV (all the time :D)

I just walked in to the guild seeing everyone doing the same as always: Mira was serving drinks, Blondie was at the bar talking to the white magician, Cana was drinking, the blue cat was offering a fish to the white cat, Erza eating her strawberry cake, and Natsu and Grey were fighting.

I looked at them for a little, noting that Grey was only with boxers, and Natsu…..

Oh, MY GOD Natsu! He was only with his scarf and pants. I immediately started drooling over his six-pack, and those muscular hands, and the sexy V-line going down his pants. Why was he still wearing his pants, dammit?

That beautiful body, of which I dreamed way too often. Come on, Me. Stop drooling over your crush, it's too obvious. Just when I was about to sit at a table and NOT look strange while continuing to observe that sexy body, I saw gramps waving at me to come to the office. "Just grate!" I thought.

At Makarov's office:

"What is it, Gramps?" I asked, wishing I was still watching at Natsu's sexy body.

"I have a mission for you. A … special one." He said cautiously.

"And…" I didn't like where this was going.

"And you don't have a choice, sorry but there isn't anyone else that can do this mission. It can only be a Dragon slayer and you're the only one available right now. Gajeel and Wendy are both on jobs, so that leaves you."

I looked at him, confusion in my eyes "What about Natsu? Why not him?"

Gramps looked at me "Because he's the one you will be … "helping" in this mission."

"What?!" I said a little too loud. It was too dangerous for me to go near my crush. I got way too nervous near the Fire Dragon slayer, and I always had dirty thoughts. I was always keeping myself from jumping him, and no, not only for a kiss. That's the reason I was always calling him weak, so he'll stay away from me, in safety from my desires (and so I won't have my heart broken) "What do you mean? What's the job? Tell me straight."

"Natsu told me that he's going in heat from tomorrow for seven days. And that he needs a Dragon slayer, and a male one, so he won't do something stupid in his kind of "state". So I want you to go and live with him, so you can help him, because he'll be too horny to think" He said.

What do I do? It will be too difficult for me to endure him, since all he'll want will be sex, and then comes the problem about this being a whole week. But I won't be able to accept someone else taking care of my little horny Natsu. And there's no way I'll leave him alone. Bur then again I'll at least have a reason to be near him for a while. Might as well take advantage…

"Okay"

Gramps looked at me as if I've grown two heads. "Don't look at me like that. I know what a Dragon slayer in heat looks like, and I do happen to know what to do to help, so... there's no reason to say "no"." I said simply.

•ϧ• Time skip •ϧ• (sorry, I'm lazy)

The same night, Natsu's house:

I was sleeping (or at least pretending) on Natsu's big bed, next to the person himself. When I came to his house, it was really awkward and all. He let me in, but since we had both eaten already and it was really late we got to bed directly. Natsu, said that I get to sleep on the bed, since I'm helping him, but he didn't mention we'll both be sleeping on the same bed. And, of course, as it was expected, there was NO way for me to calm down enough to sleep. How was I supposed to survive this for a whole week?

After one more hour of not sleeping:

I stiffened suddenly and listened carefully. There is it again. And then I understood exactly who was making those sexy moans. I sat on the bed. Looking at the figure next to me that was facing the other way. I saw him touching himself.

"Natsu. When did it start?" I asked as I thought that he was already in heat. I didn't know how I was able to say it without stuttering.

He turned around and grinned a little creepy at me. "It never did."

"What?" I asked.

And then I found myself lying on the bed, Natsu on top of me with a strange gleam in his eyes. He had my arms pinned to the bed, above my head, and he was sitting on my legs, so I couldn't move (or more like I didn't want to move) my body.

"W - what are you d-do-ing?" I was freaking out! What was I supposed to think in a situation like this?!

"I wanted to do this for so long… have you all to me… like this. It compensates the little lie I had to tell gramps…" He licked his lips while leaning in closer to me.

"Wha...What?" I asked again dumbfounded while trying to free my hands from his grip. Didn't work out.

Natsu smirked and moved right next to my face, mare inches apart from my lips. "Well you see… I lied to Master. I'm not in heat, but it was a good excuse and a perfect plan. There weren't any other slayers around so that only left you as an option. And now I have you in my house, on my bed, under me. And I'm gonna keep it this way." He got handcuffs in one of his hands (and I seriously did not see where they came from), and in a second my arms were handcuffed to the board of Natsu's bed. "You see I wanted you so much, that I had to do something like this. So you can't be mad at me, since it was your own fault for not realizing my feelings."

"N-Natsu! Stop it. Now!" I really didn't know what to do. He had feelings for me, and I was really happy, but wasn't he going overboard? So I decided to struggle. I prefered for us to talk about it and then go to action.

"You shouldn't struggle. Those handcuffs are special and you can't use magic when you're with them. You'll only hurt yourself. And we don't want that now, do we?"

He looked at me and I could clearly see lust in his eyes. "Now you'll have to stay here, without any freedom. At my mercy. I'll take you, make you love me, and I'll finally have you as my mate."

I licked my lips in anticipation, as I was having a party in my head. My Natsu… wants me as his mate, and he said he would take me. I don't care anymore, I will let him have me, but not without a little struggle.

"So, I have to stay here for a week, while you fuck me?" I asked while trying to glare at him.

He saw my glare and leaned in even more. He bit my earlobe and then whispered in my ear with that sexy, full of lust, voice.

"I'm not gonna fuck you. I'll love you, touch you everywhere, kiss you, lick you all over, ravish you, and then…" I was too curious to hold in the whimper that escaped my lips. I shuddered from the pleasure of hearing Natsu's dirty talk(looks like I'm really weak against dirty talk) and saw him smirking because of my whimper. And he continued (he's gonna be the dead of me one day, I tell you!)

"…I'll bind you, punish you when you're bad, torture you with pleasure, make you beg for more until you moan like a bitch in heat."

As he said that I let out a low moan. He grinned at my reaction and licked my earlobe, and then bit into it hard. A moan, this time loud, escaped my mouth. The combination of the dirty talk and his biting onto my ear had made me harder than a rock.

Then Natsu took off our clothes (he was faster than Gray) and saw my boner. He smiled at me and leaned in my face, out lips almost touching. "Am I that hot, that you're so hard?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

I decided to be blunt and say what I think. After all, I did love him and wanted him to mark me as his. "Yeah, you're really hot, Natsu. That's one of the reasons I fell for you." He looked stunned for a moment, but then grinned at me "So you finally admitted it." He brushed his soft lips onto mine "I love you, Laxus." I was so happy I could die. (scratch that for after the sex)

"And now, returning to our matters…" He couldn't finish, 'cause his lips found mine and we kissed hard. A kiss full of passion, love. His kisses tasted so good, so sweet, yet wild. I grew addicted in seconds. I felt a tongue licking my lower lip, looking for entrance. When I didn't give it to him, Natsu bit my bottom lip and I moaned. He licked where he had bitten me asking for me to open my mouth once again. Who was I to decline?

I felt his tongue sliding in my mouth, and rubbing against mine. When I returned the kiss I heard him growl from pleasure. I loved kissing him, but wanted to do some exploring of my own. So I rammed my tongue in his mouth and felt him stiffen in surprise, but then he melted in the kiss. I bit at his bottom lip and then licked the wound.

"Mine!" I said, as I continued to ravish his tasty lips.

"Mh… L-Laxus… nn." Natsu was responding so well to my kiss, but we had to stop to breath. While I was lying on the bed Natsu was planting kisses all over my chest. One of his hands was on my groan, stroking it lightly, the other was on my nipple, teasing me. I wanted to touch him, but my hands were still handcuffed for the bed. I was almost ready to beg him to release me so I can touch him. Almost.

Then I arched up suddenly and a loud moan left my mouth. Natsu was sucking one of my nipples and gave it a bite.

"N-Natsu ~… d-don't be… a t-tease." He answered me with another bite on my nipple before going for my neck with a grin on his face. He started licking and sucking, turning me into a shuddering and moaning mess under him.

"I wanna make you beg for more." He whispered at which I whimpered. Natsu moved the hand that was on my dick faster while squeezing a little and heating up his palm. He continued playing with my nipple and biting my neck.

I was going crazy, but then he finished me when he probed a finger in my bottom. I felt weird, but it was bearable. He started kissing me again when he added another finger and I couldn't help but moan his name. He scissored me and I whined a little from the pain. Natsu saw my hurt and started nibbling my sensitive neck. I forgot about the pain for a while.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Laxus. But you have to relax a bit, okay?" I nodded and did what I was told.

As soon as I relaxed my muscles I felt the pleasure from Natsu's fingers in me. He was thrusting his fingers in me in a slow pace, while scissoring me. When he added the third finger a felt him hit something in me. I moaned his name loudly.

"Ahh… nnh..mm" I was feeling so good, but I wanted more.

"N-Natsu, t-there…mo-re… ahn..nnh" He looked at me whit a grin on his face and sped up his hand, hitting that same spot every time he thrusted his fingers in my hole.

I coulnd't stop moaning "M-more... nhh…ah."

"Say the magic word…" I didn't care anymore about being embarrassed.

"P-please… Natsu ~~"

He pulled his fingers out of my hole and kissed me softly when I whimpered in protest. I felt something pushing against my bottom. And then I felt the pain.

"Laxus, love, relax, I won't hurt you. Just a little bit more." Natsu pushed again and i gasped. Suddenly I felt my hands being released.

"Here, I'm all in now. From here on it's only pleasure. Hold on to me." Natsu putted my hands around his neck and pulled out of me slowly, then pushed himself back in me hitting that pleasure spot in me.

I cried out and pulled Natsu down to kiss him. I felt myself ready to cum.

"Natsu, p-please…"

"Please what?" Was he teasing me?! Actually, I don't give a shit.

"P-please touch me." He leaned in to kiss me again while he moved his hand and stared to stroke me slowly. Very slowly.

"Natsuuu! You're k-kil-ing…m-me…"

"Damn Laxus, I'm gonna cum soon." He started to stroke me faster and harder. I cried out. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"N-Natsu… ahn… I'm coming… nhhh… ahnn" I shot my white liquid all over my chest, my muscles squeezing Natsu who was still pounding hard in me, looking for his release. After a couple more hard thrusts he shot his semen in me. I felt the hot liquid in me, and I felt it starting to leek when Natsu started to pull out of me.

"N-No, Natsu… Please…" He stopped, half out of me. He looked at me confused. "C-can you… st-stay in me a little longer?" I felt how my face started to heat up from embarrassment. I saw Natsu looking at me with amusement in his eyes, and then he slid himself back in me.

We laid against each other when I felt myself being pulled to Natsu's embrace. I snuggled with him, laying my head in the crook of his neck and placing my hands on his chest.

"What are we gonna tell the guild?" Natsu asked after a couple of minutes.

I smiled and answered, my voice hoarse.

"We're gonna tell them we're in love." Natsu chuckled and kissed my hair softly.

"And besides," I said "we still have seven more days just for us. No need to tell Gramps that you weren't really in heat…"

"You're right." My newfound lover snickered.

And just like that, we fell asleep, cuddling in each other.

**I really don't know what I have done with this story, so please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
